


Druid Sleep

by MidnightStarShip



Series: Allanon Short Stories [1]
Category: The Shannara Chronicles (TV)
Genre: Death, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Fainting, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 04:34:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17175989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightStarShip/pseuds/MidnightStarShip
Summary: The druid sleep is calling Allanon, but he closes his eyes now, he'll never see Pyria again.





	Druid Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly was picturing this as a flash back for his character during the series, but was disappointed.

Allanon had used far too much magic in the war. His energy was depleted to the point that staying conscious was a struggle. He stumbled forward and managed to catch the edge of the druid table in his hands to keep himself on his feet. He could hear the druid sleep calling to him. “No.” He muttered under his breath. “I can’t.”

He felt a familiar presence in the cave and slowly raised his head. Through blurry vision he saw his past mentor, Bremen standing before him. “Bremen.” He reached a hand toward him silently pleading for help, though he knew it was just a vision.

“You need to rest Allanon.”

“No.” Allanon protested. “I can’t sleep.” He felt every muscle, every bone in his body screaming for him to lay down on the table, but he couldn’t. He could feel tears welling up in his eyes. “If I give into the sleep now, I don’t know when I will wake up.”

“The world needs you Allanon. Let go of Pyria Elessedil. Your feelings for her make you weak.”

“No.” He refused to let go of the feelings he felt toward the elf. She was the only person he’d ever felt this connection to. Until Pyria, he’d believed there was no such thing as love, but when he’d met her he understood. He’d been lonely for so long after the druid order was destroyed. It was as if he’d been standing in the darkness unable to connect to those who walked in the light. But she had been his light. The light at the opening of the cave. “I have to at least say goodbye. Let me say goodbye.”

“You will never survive the ride back to Arbolorn.” Bremen walked up to him and placed a hand on Allanon’s chest pushing him back down onto the table.

He could feel his body succumbing to the druid sleep. “Bremen please….” He pleaded, but he could raise his voice higher than a whisper. “I love her.” The light grew dark and sleep overtook him.


End file.
